Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general classes: solid and wound. Solid golf balls include one-piece, two-piece (i.e., solid core and a cover), and multi-layer (i.e., solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers) golf balls. Wound golf balls typically include a solid, hollow, or fluid-filled center, surrounded by a tensioned elastomeric material, and a cover. It is also possible to surround a hollow or fluid-filled center with a plurality of solid layers. Solid balls have traditionally been considered longer and more durable than wound balls, but many solid constructions lack the “feel” provided by the wound construction.
More recently, by altering ball construction and composition, manufacturers have been able to vary a wide range of playing characteristics, such as compression, velocity, “feel,” and spin, optimizing each or all for various playing abilities. In particular, a variety of core and cover layer(s) constructions, such as multi-layer balls having dual cover layers and/or dual core layers, have been investigated and now allow many non-wound balls to exhibit characteristics previously maintainable in a solid-construction golf ball. These golf ball layers are typically constructed with a number of polymeric compositions and blends, including polybutadiene rubber, polyurethanes, polyamides, and ethylene-based ionomers.
Ionomers, and in particular ethylene α,β-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid copolymers or a melt processable ionomer thereof, are a preferred polymer for many golf ball layers. One problem encountered with the use of ionomers as stiff layers, however, is the unprocessability of the material as the percent of neutralization of the acid group increases. Ionomers are stiffened by increasing the amount of neutralization by a metal cation or a salt thereof. Once the percent of neutralization is greater than about 60% (depending on metal cation selected), the melt flow of the ionomer becomes too low and the ease of processablilty decreases or disappears altogether.
There is a need, therefore, for ionomer compositions that are neutralized at high percentages, but in a manner that still allows resultant polymer compositions to be processible. The present invention describes such compositions and there use in a variety of golf ball core and cover layers.